Best Friends and More
by Emily Rush
Summary: Treble is Jake's best friend. He's been very distant and pining over Bella. She tries to get him to open up. Will she get more then she bargained for? or will she be Left heart broken with no best friend? one shot JB/OC rated M for sexual content!


This is my first one shot and my first lemon. so please critisism helps. I wrote this while trying to get off writers block with My other JB/OC story. I hope you enjoy

AN: i DO NOT own twilight, its characters or its plot. O only own treble and everything that is her.

* * *

Jacob and I were out in his shop. I was wearing a pair of old baggy jeans, and grey tank top that had grease and paint on it from previous abuse, my blond hair was up in my normal ponytail and I had my head phones in, while I sat on his couch watching him fix some big red truck. If I remembered correctly Billy had sold it to Charlie and I think Charlie gave it to his daughter Bella as a homecoming present.

She was the whole reason Jacob was in this mess. He was so depressed lately, I barely recognized my best friend anymore. I couldn't remember what his face looked like when he smile and worst of all I couldn't remember what his laugh sounded like and that was really saying something because Jake and I had been friends since we were in diapers. She screwed with Jacob, he put her back together when that good for nothing Cullen asshole left, but as soon as he strolled back into town, she dropped my poor Jacob and went back to that loser. God I hated her. If I ever saw her again I swear to god I would punch her in the nose for everything she did to my best friend.

Jake pulled out one of my ear buds and I jumped.

"You know it's easier to keep someone company, when you're not being a total space cadet." Jake said.

"I'm sorry, you were just being so quiet, and I didn't know what to say." I whispered back.

"What are you thinking about over there anyways?" he said turning back to his parts lying out on a towel on the floor.

"You don't want to hear about it, it's cool." I said not meeting his eyes.

"Why don't we ever talk anymore, Treb? We used to be so close." Jake looked at me with a sad face.

"I'm afraid to say anything around you anymore Jake. I don't want you to take off in a blaze of fury like you did last time." I said

"oh." Was all he said and we sank back into our uncomfortable silence again.

I grumbled to myself about how stupid Bella fucking Swan was, while he went back to work.

"Why do you even bother fixing it, Cullen will just end up buying her some fancy new hybrid car anyways?" I said in a pissed off tone.

"She asked me to, I think this is her way of trying to start talking to me again." He said in a flat tone.

"God Jacob don't you see what she's doing to you? She's using you again, and you're letting her. She fucking ran you outta here for 3 months Jacob, 3 FUCKING MONTHS! She broke you and you know she's just gonna do it again." I looked up at him then and he looked crushed.

"I'm Sorry Treble, you shouldn't have to put up with this. You deserve a better friend than this, you can go if you want, why don't you go out and find yourself a better friend, or a boyfriend that can look after you." He said looking down.

As he started to turn back to his tool box I grabbed him and turned him back to face me. I felt an electric charge run though me, starting where my hands were grasping his hard biceps. I push that away.

"Jake I don't want a new best friend, I want you, you are my best friend and you always have been and always will be. I just want my old Jake back. You were the happiest person I know and now I can't even stand to be around you because I'm afraid I'll hurt you if I say something wrong." He lowered his head and turned away from me again.

"DAMMIT JAKE WHY WONT YOU JUST FUCKING TALK TO ME! ME, TREBLE, YOUR BEST FRIEND SINCE BIRTH! I CAN'T FUCKING HELP YOU IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON IN THAT BRAIN OF YOURS!" I screamed at him.

He turned back around and looked me straight in the eye. He looked like he was debating on something.

"Look Treb, it's just some wolf stuff I need to sort out ok? He said in a flat tone.

"Fine Jake, whatever, I'm going to go out and work on my car. If you want to talk you know where I'll be." I said in a voice just barely over a whisper.

As I walked back to my house my mind was spinning with all reasons he didn't want to talk to me, maybe he didn't want to be my friend anymore, maybe he still had high hopes for Bella, even though she was getting married soon. My brain started to hurt so I put my ear buds back in and blasted **"Heels Over Head" by Boys like Girls.** Once I got back to my property I went straight for my garage.

Jacob hated to admit it, but my shop was nicer than his, but he had the better tools.

I opened the mini fridge and grabbed a Coke, then reached for a wrench. I layed down on my creeper and rolled under my '67 Mustang Shelby GT 500 to get to work.

* * *

Jake's POV

I just let her walk out of my shop. I always do that I let the people I love just walk away without telling how I really feel. The truth was that I had imprinted on Treble. Treble, my best friend since forever. She knew about the whole wolf thing.

Embry, Quil and I had been avoiding her on the request of Sam and one day she showed up at Emily's unannounced and demanded to know what was going on and why she wasn't allowed to be around us anymore. She ended up pissing off Paul and he started to phase. I pushed her out of the way, way harder than I needed to as I went for Paul. She saw everything happen. Sam was pissed, Treb had a couple of broken ribs and when I came back I picked her up and she looked me dead in the eyes and I knew that I imprinted.

I tried to tell her on more than one occasion but I always came up short on words, that's when Bella wondered back into my life. I pushed away my imprint to pick her up and put her back together again. She broke my heart and I ran away, the further I ran though, the more I ended up hurting and one day I realized it was because I had imprinted on Treble. I missed her so much and decided to come home. But when I got here Bella started more shit and she pushed my best friend even further away from me.

Treble and I had been trying to hang out for the past three days and everyday she would end up going home pissed off because of me, just like today.

I was going to change that though today, I was going to tell her everything. I looked at the clock, it was 4:05, Bella was going to be back to pick up her truck at 4:30.

"_Fuck it." I thought. "Treb is more important anyways."_

I grabbed Bella's keys and drove the monster next door, which was where Treb lived. I hoped she had her head phones in so she wouldn't hear the rumble of the truck. I got out and walked into her garage.

Her garage was so much nicer than my shop, but I would never admit that to her, besides I had the better tools.

When I walked around her car she was laying on her creeper fiddling with something on the chassis. Her arms were reached up over her head, making her shirt rise with the movement. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

That's when she stretched a bit further to reach something, not only could I see her bright red, lacy panties, I could also see the tattoo on her low stomach. It was a russet wolf. Its body was wrapped into a circle with its nose almost touching its tail. Above the wolf was beautiful calligraphy that said "one love". I couldn't take it anymore; I grabbed her waist and pulled her out from underneath the car. She squeaked as I pulled her out. I picked her up and set her on the countertop.

Treble's POV

Jake picked me and placed me on the counter top. He had a weird look in his eyes; it was like unconditional love and a bit of lust.

"I can't do this anymore Treb, dammit, this is slowly killing me." His breathing was ragged.

"I don't understand, what are you talking about?" I said breathily.

"I need you Treble. I don't care about Bella, I haven't ever really cared about her, I just thought I did, that's when I realized how much I need you Treble, wolf genes or not, we belong together." He started rambling.

I took his face in my hands and forced him to look straight into my eyes. I gave him a look that said I was confused.

"Let me try this again," he put his hands over mine and closed his eyes, "Treb, I've imprinted on you, it's a wolf thing, it's like love at first sight but so much stronger. I hurt when I'm not around you, I think about you all the time. We were literally made for each other. We belong together, Treb, we're…"

"Soul mates" we both said at the same and his eyes snapped open and look at me.

At that moment he broke out into a huge grin.

"I love you Treble, so much. And I'll do anything to prove how much I do." He said picking me up off the bench spinning me around.

"I love you too Jake and I know exactly how I want you to prove to me that you love me." I grinned at him mischievously.

He looked at my grin and immediately got what I was saying. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We started kissing. It was hot and passionate but also filled with so much love I thought my heart was going to explode.

I let my tongue graze along his bottom lip, he opened his mouth a granted me access. We explored each other's mouths for quite a while, until breathing became necessary. He pulled back just a little, we were both panting heavily, and that's when my back hit the cold leather seat of my mustang.

He smiled when I squeaked a little.

He started kissing my neck as his hands moved down to the edge of my shirt. He quickly removed it to reveal my bright red lacy bra. I felt him growl on top of me, making me moan, which he of course reacted to immediately by pulling off the rest of my clothes and the rest of his. When we were both completely naked he looked down at me and smiled.

"You're gonna have to explain the tattoo sometime, when we're not so busy." He said in an extremely husky voice. I giggled

He lay down in top of me and started kissing me again. My hand moved to his member and started pumping it. He growled again, sending shivers up my spine.

"Oh god Treb, I want more." He groaned.

I started pumping faster.

"Jake, when is Bella gonna come get her truck?" I said still pumping him as he groaned and growled.

"I don't remember, but I'm about ready to cum babe." He said raggedly in my ear.

With that I stopped, he looked at me questioningly.

"I want you inside me Jake, I want you to cum inside me, I want some action too." I said with a pouty look.

His grin got even bigger, if that was even possible. The next thing I knew he was plunging his huge member inside me. Jake was only the second guy I had ever had sex with and the first guy was nowhere near how large Jake was. At first he started slowly.

"Faster Jake, please." I begged

He obliged and picked up the pace. It felt so amazing. He was going so deep; he was making my entire body quake.

A few more pumps into me and I could feel the end coming.

We both moan "I love you" to each other.

Just then I felt me walls clamp around his member.

"OH FUCK JAKE!" I screamed.

He pumped a few more times and he came. He growled deep in his chest and its shook through both our bodies. He collapsed on top of me. We just lay there awhile, enjoying each other. We were finally together, the way it was supposed to be.

"Treble?" he whispered.

"Yes, Jake." I replied.

"Mmmmm, its sounds to right, you saying my name." I smiled at him

"So when are you going to tell me about this tattoo." He smirked

"Ok so about this tattoo. Since I was a little girl, I've always had dreams of this russet wolf. When I was younger they used to scare me. But once I got older I realized that the wolf was just protecting me. One day I was just doing some doodling and this happened. I loved it so much that I thought I might get it tattooed on me somewhere."

"I talked to Emily about it; she thought it was a great idea. She also knew about the werewolf thing at the time and I didn't. But I got it done anyways. When I did Emily was there with me and she said it was missing something. I felt the same way. As I thought about the wolf of my dreams I came to realize that the wolf of my dreams came to be the love of my life, even though at the time he wasn't real. So I got "one love" printed above it."

"Now I realize that the wolf from my dreams is you. At first I denied it because you were so in love with _her_, but after awhile it started to hurt to be without you and I knew that I loved you, I just didn't know how to tell you. But it looks like you did all the talking for me."

Jacob smiled up at me from where he was laying on my chest.

"Well I love it. It's perfect." He stated quietly.

"No actually I think I might add something to it." I smiled back at him.

"Yeah? What?" he asked.

I reached into my glove box and pulled out the doodle with the script on it and handed it to him. He looked at it carefully. Then realization hit him and his eyes got huge.

Underneath the picture of the wolf was beautiful script that said "My Jacob".

"I love you so much." He said as he captured my lips in his.

Just as we started getting into the kiss there was a knock at the door and a soft girly voice.

"Hello? Jake? Are you in there? I came to get my truck and I noticed it parked here so I assumed you were here?" Bella's voice rang through my shop.

I pushed Jake off and put on my tank top and my red, lace, boy cut, panties and Jake just put his pants on. We walked to the door hand-in-hand. When we came out we were laughing.

She looked us both up and down and blushed.

"Oh don't be like that Bells; you know you want the same thing from the leech." Jake sneered.

He threw her the keys, which she fumbled to catch.

"Don't worry about paying me, Treble beat you to it." we both laughed hard at that one.

She blushed even harder and scowled at us both.

Jake picked me up bridal style then turned back to Bella.

"Sorry Bells, we would love to stay and chat but we need to get cleaned up and take a shower." Jake said turning and running with me into the house and straight to the shower, where we stripped and ravished each other again.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Let me know. I lve you all and i Love reviews!!!!!!! lol.


End file.
